


Così, non c'è speranza

by FriRapace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriRapace/pseuds/FriRapace
Summary: La battaglia finale di Hogwarts si è conclusa con la morte di Harry Potter per mano di Lord Voldemort. A un anno di distanza dallo scontro, i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice ancora in vita lottano per non soccombere al regime dei Mangiamorte.Storia seconda classificata al Contest: What-if the War...? indetto da Trick e SakiJune, e vincitrice del premio "miglior storia angst".





	1. 1

Il bene esiste per essere fottuto dal male,  
è l’esistenza stessa del bene a permettere   
al male di prosperare.  
(…) Così, non c’è speranza.  
Naked, Mike Leigh  


  
  
"Non so dove sono..." gemette Remus, mettendo a fuoco l'ambiente circostante con la testa per aria e il mondo che pareva allontanarsi a grandi passi da lui.

"Lo so io, e tanto basta," gli rispose aspramente una voce che non riconobbe.

Fu il tono inconfondibile a fargli comprendere chi era lo sconosciuto che lo scrutava dall'alto, con in corpo una bella sorsata di Pozione Polisucco.

"Ora datti una mossa, Lupin, o mi obbligherai a tirarti in piedi con un incantesimo e non ho il minimo desiderio di darmi tanto da fare per te."

Remus spalancò gli occhi più che poteva: una bolla piena di liquido trasparente stava sospesa sulla sua testa, con un tubicino che correva giù fino a conficcarsi nel suo braccio.

Se lo strappò senza tante cerimonie assieme al cerotto che lo teneva incollato alla pelle, buttando i piedi giù dal letto di metallo.

La strana camicia che indossava gli si aprì sulla schiena e un refolo d'aria gli scivolò lungo la spina dorsale fino all'inguine e le cosce.

"Severus, che ne hai fatto delle mie mutande? Non è il momento per rinfacciarmi quello che ti facevano i miei amici," aggrottò la fronte. "O almeno, non credo lo sia," rifletté, incapace di decidere dove si trovasse. Non aveva mai visto un luogo simile.

Severus lo squadrò minacciosamente con quel volto che non gli apparteneva.

"Levati dalla testa di metterti a cercarle, dobbiamo andarcene di qui, e subito. I Babbani hanno trovato la tua bacchetta," gliela indicò, posata sul comodino accanto a lui. "Sanno che sei un mago, avviseranno al più presto i Ghermidori per farti venire a prendere!"

La prese e gliela consegnò, guardandosi attorno circospetto.

"Sei in un ospedale Babbano," si decise a chiarire, vedendolo osservare confusamente l'arma, per poi incamminarsi spedito lungo il corridoio, dando per scontato che la succinta spiegazione fosse bastata a dissipare il suo smarrimento.

Remus si alzò e gli barcollò dietro. Il suo viso, nascosto tra le ombre del capo chino, voltato verso i letti intervallati da tendine tese che scandivano la corsia.

 _"Non posso uscire in strada conciato così,"_ pensò guardandosi addosso.

Si avvicinò al primo letto alla cui testiera  era appoggiato quello che pareva un cappotto. Non credette alla sua fortuna quando lo prese tra le mani: era un mantello!

Alzò gli occhi dall'indumento, incrociando quelli dell'uomo coricato davanti a lui.

Non gli ci volle molto, ma comunque a sufficienza da rimanere indietro e guadagnarsi un richiamo scocciato da parte di Severus.

"Ho fatto," gli rispose freddamente, abbassando la bacchetta.

Nessuno aveva notato il lampo di luce verde che ne era scaturito: la morte non aveva fatto rumore, era stata solo un pensiero nella sua mente in sottofondo all'immagine della vittima. Lo aveva visto all'opera prima dello scontro che - immaginava - era valso ad entrambi il ricovero all'ospedale; stava torturando per divertimento una famiglia Babbana e nessuna maschera nascondeva il suo viso. I tempi in cui i Mangiamorte dovevano celare la loro identità erano finiti.

"Niente più prigionieri," ringhiò Remus tra i denti, pensando a Teddy preso sotto mira per diletto dalla bacchetta di quel bastardo.

Con Azkaban nelle mani di Voldemort, l'Ordine non poteva adattare a prigione uno dei suoi nascondigli e, con quel poco che aveva, sfamare i Mangiamorte che riusciva a sconfiggere.

Perché, poi, sprecare cibo per quegli assassini, quando sua moglie ancora si attaccava al seno il loro bambino ormai troppo grande, nella speranza di avere qualcosa di meglio da offrirgli che non l'acqua e lo zucchero che succhiava dal biberon per sedare la fame?

"Figli di puttana," sputò.

Severus lo osservò in tralice.

"Esatto, Lupin," commentò. Non era necessario essere più precisi. "E chiudi il mantello," aggiunse, dissimulando un certo disagio mentre Remus saggiava l'asfalto con i piedi nudi. Era gelato come la schiena di un morto.

"Lupin, puoi cavartela, voglio sperare. Ho già perso troppo tempo per rintracciarti e farti uscire da lì," gli rinfacciò, mentre iniziava a riacquistare il suo aspetto.

"Kingsley?"

"Stava inseguendo Selwyn."

"Selwyn è morto."

"Dove?"

Remus indicò con un cenno del capo l'edificio da cui erano appena usciti. "Nell'ospedale," tolse un braccio dal mantello, fingendo di controllare un orologio che non possedeva. "Circa dieci minuti fa. Non mi ero certo fermato per tirare il fiato."

Un lampo passò negli occhi di Severus.

"Bene," sibilò asciutto. "Allora uno degli altri."

A Remus scappò un mezzo sorriso privo d'allegria. "Hai bisogno di una controllatina alla vista, _vecchio mio_?" azzardò, senza nascondere il ghigno.

"Sono commosso," gli rispose l'altro mellifluo. "Ma spero che tu non t'illuda davvero che io possa iniziare a chiamarti _Lunastorta_." 

Lui si strinse nelle spalle: iniziava ad avere freddo e il rimando alla sua adolescenza felice non fece che accrescere la sensazione sgradevole di secchiate di serpi versate dentro al collo del suo mantello.

"Puoi cavartela," ripeté nuovamente Severus, la voce gelida e lo sguardo attento.

"Anche tu, immagino," lo congedò.

L'effetto della Pozione Polisucco si era ormai esaurito del tutto, doveva andarsene alla svelta. Remus era conscio del rischio che stava correndo nell'aiutarlo: Severus era riuscito in qualche modo a riconquistare la fiducia di Voldemort, tradirla facendosi pescare in atteggiamenti sospetti con il nemico era una condanna a morte, e non solo per lui. Il suo ruolo di spia era, come prima della battaglia di Hogwarts, fondamentale.

Severus si Smaterializzò senza preavviso e nessun saluto, negli occhi già il riflesso di quello che doveva affrontare ogni giorno a Villa Malfoy.

 

***

"Remus!" lo accolse Tonks, sull'uscio della loro abitazione non protetta dall'Incanto Fidelius.

Non avevano una casa di proprietà e far scomparire un appartamento in affitto era da escludere. Il controllo raggiunto dai Mangiamorte era totale: tutte le abitazioni erano mappate; per chi non faceva parte della loro cerchia più stretta, niente collegamenti alla Metropolvere, Materializzazione vietata in partenza e in arrivo. Gli unici spostamenti permessi erano quelli alla Babbana.

Remus, come d'abitudine, sostenne l'occhiata indagatrice della moglie con tranquillità, malgrado avesse ucciso un uomo solo mezz'ora prima e attraversato Londra a piedi scalzi, pensando che era quello che quel bastardo si era meritato. Ripetendosi che la voglia di dare di stomaco dipendeva dalle porcherie che gli avevano sgocciolato nelle vene i Babbani nel loro ospedale.

 _"Non capiranno mai cosa è capitato a Selwyn, neanche usando tutti quei macchinari che fanno bip bip,"_ aveva parlottato da solo mentre smaltiva con difficoltà i medicinali.

"Fantastico il tuo nuovo look," osservò Tonks, annuendo convinta con una mano sotto il mento.

Remus sospirò in maniera teatrale.

"Iniziavo seriamente a temere che non ti piacesse."

"Figurati! Sospetto persino che sotto al mantello non indossi nulla e..."

Non la lasciò terminare: ricordandosi a chi apparteneva se lo levò bruscamente, scaraventandolo in un angolo.

"Wow, come sei deciso. Penso che ti dirò di sì, Teddy dorme e io ti voglio!"

Remus allungò il collo verso l'unica camera: Teddy giaceva a pancia in giù sul lettone in una posa da ranocchio, succhiando il ciuccio con l'energia di una pompa che cercava di tirare su acqua da una crosta di terreno arido.

Nel sonno poteva illudersi di poter cavare qualcosa di più di un massaggio alle gengive da quel pezzo di gomma, ma da sveglio aveva ormai imparato che non c'era speranza.

Teddy, che aveva poco più di un anno d'età.

 _"Dora... ho appena ucciso un uomo,"_ pensò, e subito dopo lo sfogo taciuto, rifletté ad alta voce. "Aiuta a dimenticare."

"Fare l'amore?"

"Sì," annuì lui.

"Certo. Ne hai bisogno, Remus."

Remus le sorrise.

Una volta appurato che le ferite che si era procurato nello scontro con i Mangiamorte erano trascurabili, se confrontate con quelle che si autoinfliggeva nelle notti di plenilunio, Tonks proclamò:

"Posticipo a orario da definire le domande su come ti sei accaparrato questo arieggiatissimo camicione," per poi tirarlo giù assieme a lei sul tappeto spelacchiato, spogliandosi senza neppure dargli il tempo di guardarla, il corpo nudo subito stretto spasmodicamente al suo, pelle su pelle.

 _"Sei vivo? Sei vivo?"_ poteva sentirla pensare per convincersi che non era un sogno, mentre lo accoglieva dentro di sé come se non potesse più aspettare, come se tutto stesse per finire da un momento all'altro.

"Questa non sarà l'ultima volta, Dora," le promise.

Fare l'amore nei preziosi attimi di vita tra un cadavere e l'altro aiutava a non diventare la pausa di morte tra un amplesso e l'altro di un'altra coppia.

"Delusa?" le sussurrò all'orecchio mentre, ancora rifugiato dentro di lei, si faceva piccolo, maledicendo il proprio corpo per non avergli concesso più tempo.

"No, per niente. Ma se mangiassi un po' anche tu, invece di lasciare tutto a me e a Teddy, potresti battere i record planetari," puntualizzò severamente.

Quel "tutto" era così poca cosa, che a mala pena era sufficiente ad assicurare al loro bambino un pasto decente al giorno.

Lo aveva rimproverato per quello che lei stessa faceva: Remus sapeva che anche buona parte della sua magra razione finiva di nascosto nel piatto di Teddy. Comprendeva quello che provava, i sacrifici della persona amata erano sempre più difficili da accettare che i propri.

"Non credo di poterlo far durare di più, tre ore filate sono già un traguardo considerevole,"  le fece notare, muovendo di nascosto la bacchetta in direzione dell'orologio di plastica appeso alla parete.

Tonks lo disarcionò dal suo corpo e si alzò di botto a sedere, schiaffandosi una mano sulla fronte.

"Allora sono già le quattro! Dov'è finita la mamma? Doveva essere qui prima che arrivassi tu!"

"Dora..."

Lei Appellò l'orologio, avvicinandolo tanto al viso da schiacciarci quasi contro il naso. "Guarda te! Ora esco a cercarla, le avevo detto di venire subito qui, ma non da' mai retta quella donna, sempre a distrarsi in giro!"

Remus non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso intenerito.

"Sembri diventata la madre di tua madre."

Tonks iniziò a rivestirsi fulminandolo con lo sguardo. Era davvero in pensiero, non stava mettendo in piedi una commedia per proseguire il botta e risposta a suon di burle.

"Ora calmati," tentò di tranquillizzarla, preso alla gola dal senso di colpa.  "Era uno scherzo, ho tirato avanti di tre ore le lancette per... ma davvero pensavi che io potessi sostenere tre ore di sess..."

"Tre ore di sesso?!" ripeté bruscamente lei. "Sesso?! Sono i battiti del tuo cuore, Remus, e i tuoi respiri. Sommati ai miei. Per me ogni volta dura tutta la tua vita e la mia messe assieme!"

Era così risoluta che Remus dovette stringerla forte tra le braccia: quando l'aveva conosciuta aveva pensato che, essendo lui molto più vecchio, sarebbe stata lei a dover imparare da lui. Aveva avuto ragione solo in parte, perché era davvero poco quello che lei poteva insegnargli, ma infinitamente più importante.

"Tua madre è un po' in ritardo comunque, esco io a cercarla," le propose. "Non vedo l'ora di passeggiare per Londra completamente vestito, sarà magnifico dopo la mia scampagnata a piedi nudi."

"E senza mutande."

"E senza mutande."

"Per un uomo deve essere piuttosto difficile."

"Non puoi capire quanto."

Tonks si staccò da lui, con uno sguardo che non ammetteva repliche.

"Ci vado io, là fuori. Tu stai con Teddy," decise. "Hai già avuto una mattinata difficile e io non posso neppure capire quanto, te lo devo."

"No! Io non..."

"È necessario, Remus, tu devi riprenderti."

Non ribadì il suo appartenere all'Ordine tanto quanto lui, il suo essere un Auror. Avevano già litigato molte volte a causa del suo ostinarsi a volerla tenere al sicuro, e non voleva più rischiare di finire male una discussione, perché ogni volta che si parlavano poteva essere l'ultima. Non intendevano smettere di lottare, ma entrambi erano consapevoli di quanto la loro situazione fosse disperata.

Tonks non avrebbe mai ceduto e lui lo sapeva bene: l'aveva raggiunto alla battaglia di Hogwarts malgrado avesse partorito pochi giorni prima, nulla poteva impedirle di combattere per ciò che amava, neppure i destinatari di tutto quell'affetto.

"Va bene," cedette, anche se un anticipo della preoccupazione che avrebbe patito già gli faceva tremare le mani.

Una lama di luce saettò attraverso l'unica finestra del locale, mutando in una cerva argentea non appena li raggiunse.

"Andromeda Tonks, catturata," disse con la voce di Severus.

Non fecero a tempo a metabolizzare la notizia: la porta d'ingresso venne abbattuta e cinque figure puntarono loro contro le rispettive bacchette.

Remus e Tonks furono veloci, ma non abbastanza, anche a causa dello shock della notizia appena ricevuta. Le loro bacchette saltarono per aria e, scaraventate lontano, precipitarono sul pavimento della cameretta dove Teddy ancora dormiva.

"Avremmo dovuto intervenire subito, appena hai messo piede nella tua topaia, Remus," ringhiò Greyback, riempiendo la stanza con la sua mole e il suo odore acre di bestia. "Ma poi ho capito cosa volevate fare, e ho pensato: perché no? Godermi una bella scopata non avrebbe potuto farmi che bene," si accarezzò la veste sul davanti e delle risate complici che puzzavano di Whisky Incendiario si alzarono alle sue spalle.

"Devi solo _crepare,_ " gli sibilò contro Remus, cercando di nascondere Tonks che, furiosa quanto lui, lo copriva d'insulti. Se solo avesse provato a toccarla...

Greyback non si scompose, gli occhi ora fissi sul corpo rivestito solo in parte di lei.

"La tua sboccata puttana ha delle gran belle tette, e ti prometto che il prossimo uccello che assaggerà sarà il mio. Ho il permesso di Malfoy. E in quanto al moccioso..."

Remus abbandonò ogni cautela: il lupo dentro di sé balzò contro il mostro con i denti scoperti, e lui con esso. L'avrebbe fatto crepare a morsi, strozzandolo con il suo stesso sangue mentre Tonks si metteva in salvo con Teddy, dove nessuno avrebbe mai più guardato il suo splendido corpo in quel modo osceno. Sarebbero stati al sicuro, pensò, mentre gettava a terra il lupo mannaro, abbattendosi su di lui e colpendolo con il palmo della mano in piena faccia con l'intenzione di sparagli le ossa del naso nel cranio.

Greyback mosse repentinamente la testa, riuscendo a girarla quel poco sufficiente a limitare i danni al solo naso, che si frantumò facendolo inveire per il dolore e la rabbia. Remus lo prese per il collo, schiacciandogli la trachea con i pollici e fissandolo dritto negli occhi d'animale. Ubriacato dall'odore del sangue, non registrò la violenta botta allo sterno che lo colpì, perché sul momento non sembrò sortire alcun effetto su di lui.

Tonks e Teddy sarebbero stati al sicuro, pensò.

Ma naturalmente, non fu così. I Ghermidori erano troppi, e lui crollò inerme sotto la pioggia di incantesimi.

 


	2. 2

Andromeda non aveva ancora staccato gli occhi dalla sorella. Camminava all'indietro con la bacchetta di Narcissa puntata al petto, scendendo la scalinata che conduceva alle cantine della principesca dimora dei Malfoy.

_"Dromeda, guarda la mia bacchetta."_

_"Cos'ha che non va?"_

_"Bella, vero?"_

_"Sì, Cissy."_

_"Bella come me?"_

_"Vanitosa!"_

_"Andromeda!"_

_"E va bene, sì. Bella davvero."_

_"E allora perché non so farci degli incantesimi belli come i tuoi?"_

_"Perché sei più piccola. Imparerai."_

_"Mh..."_

_"Non sei convinta."_

_"No. Se io ti presto la mia? È bella, no?"_

_"Se io ti presto la mia, cosa?"_

_"Se io ti presto la mia bacchetta, tu mi fai provare come ci si sente a usare quella di una strega ammirabile come te? Solo un piccolo incantesimo!"_

"Solo un piccolo incantesimo," ripeté Andromeda ad alta voce.

Ricordava ancora negli occhi della piccola di casa la genuina ammirazione per lei, in quegli stessi occhi in cui ora vedeva solo disprezzo.

"Sì, basterebbe solo un piccolo incantesimo per spazzare via la feccia come te, traditrice del tuo sangue!" le sputò contro la Mangiamorte che seguiva a ruota sua sorella.

"Taci," le intimò Narcissa, e l'altra obbedì, ma con un certo risentimento.

Andromeda si fermò, sfidando eretta e fiera la sorella, come una Black. Come lei.

"Mi temi?"

Dopo averle concesso un tempo ragionevole per replicare, non ottenendo nessuna risposta proseguì. "Eri presente anche tu quando hanno finito il mio Ted? Dimmi, l'hai guardato _morire_?"

Quando Remus le aveva dato la notizia della morte di Ted, sulle prime non aveva voluto ammettere di sapeva chi fosse stato ad ucciderlo. Era rimasto sul vago, parlando di Ghermidori a mezza voce. Ma lei aveva scorto la reticenza nella sua voce e l'aveva affrontato di petto, sfidandolo a continuare a trattarla con condiscendenza quando lei non l'aveva mai insultato facendogli lo stesso torto, neppure quando - dopo i pleniluni - era ridotto da far pietà.

Ted era stato catturato dai Ghermidori e ammazzato da Lucius Malfoy, uno dei tanti sotterfugi che l'uomo aveva studiato per riconquistare la fiducia del suo signore, persa dopo il soggiorno ad Azkaban.

Il dolore per quello che avevano fatto all'uomo che amava le stava sbranando il cuore a morsi.

Narcissa assottigliò le labbra, pallida e tesa. Ma quando parlò, lo fece con voce salda, sicura di essere dalla parte della ragione.

"È colpa tua, tu ci hai tradite!"

"Tu eri mia sorella!"

"Io _non_ sono una Mangiamorte!"

"Eri mia sorella, ora sei solo un'assassina! Delegare i lavori sporchi agli altri non significa essere innocenti, ipocrita!"

Stava rovesciandole addosso tutto il veleno che covava dentro, registrando di sfuggita l'espressione della Mangiamorte, che chiaramente godeva nel vederla sottomettere la signora Malfoy.

La loro caduta in disgrazia era terminata con la fine della guerra: Lucius si era rivelato molto utile per le questioni politiche. In mezzo ai tanti zotici che costituivano la cricca più vicina a Voldemort, era stato inevitabile che spiccasse e venisse premiato per le sue capacità.

"Tu ami tuo marito, ami tuo figlio. Sai cosa ho provato, lo sai e non te ne importa!"

Narcissa le pungolò la gola con la punta della bacchetta.

"Tu hai sposato un Sangue Sporco, e la Mezzosangue che avete concepito ha figliato con un... con un... essere ripugnante! Tutto questo è perverso, va estirpato! Il nostro sangue puro verrà corrotto a causa delle vostre azioni!"

Narcissa non lo poteva vedere, ma lei sì. Un mago dal portamento distinto, un porco travestito da principe, aveva appena imboccato la porta che dava sulle scale.

Andromeda indirizzò un'occhiata complice alla Mangiamorte, per darle ad intendere che ora ci avrebbe pensato lei a far abbassare la cresta alla sua altezzosa _signora._

Si chinò un poco verso Narcissa, fingendo di non sentire la bacchetta che le scavava nella pelle e spingendo l'altra ad allentare istintivamente la presa.

"Mio genero,"  le sussurrò. "È stato infettato dal mostro che tuo marito tiene al guinzaglio dalla Prima Guerra Magica, quando aveva sette anni. Aveva sette anni, _Cissy_.

Ricordi com'era Draco, a sette anni? Anche Remus era così. Era un bambino, un _innocente_. Come lo è stata Ninfadora, come Teddy," disse, ripetendo inconsapevolmente il discorso che Ninfadora aveva fatto a lei, quando ancora non aveva accettato Remus nella loro famiglia:

" _È come me, è come me!"_ le diceva. _"Pensa a me."_

Ed era a lei che stava pensando: il suo tesoro.

"Io difenderò lei e mio nipote ad ogni costo."

 _"Avada Kedavra,"_ formulò mentalmente con un odio mai conosciuto prima, la bacchetta della sorella stretta in pugno.

Gliel'aveva sottratta con una mossa fulminea e la bacchetta l'aveva riconosciuta e accettata, malgrado Narcissa gliel'avesse prestata solo una volta, quando erano delle ragazzine.

Riconosciuta e accettata: un pezzo di legno aveva dimostrato più comprensione e affetto della donna che lo possedeva.

"Lucius!" urlò Narcissa tanto forte da scorticarsi la gola, quando voltandosi comprese verso chi era indirizzato l'incantesimo.

La vista di Andromeda venne distorta dalle lacrime, malgrado tutto sapeva quello che provava e non ne traeva alcun sollievo né tantomeno gioia.

Lacrime silenziose le scorrevano ancora sul viso mentre sua sorella ordinava alla Mangiamorte di ucciderla.

Lacrime per chi non aveva potuto salutare, per chi non avrebbe potuto veder crescere, per non averli potuti stringere un'ultima volta tra le braccia.

Ma non era pentita, no. Aveva solo anticipato di qualche ora la propria morte - mai si sarebbe piegata agli osceni progetti che avevano in serbo per lei! - portando con sé l'assassino di suo marito, che non avrebbe più potuto far del male ai suoi cari.

 

***

 

"Cosa hai fatto?" chiese bruscamente Bellatrix a Narcissa, che piangeva silenziosamente tra le braccia del marito.

"L'ho visto cadere, credevo l'avesse ucciso!" l'aggredì la sorella più giovane.

"Era una Purosangue! Il Signore Oscuro la voleva viva per il _ripopolamento_!"

 _"Era nostra sorella,"_ lesse Severus nelle loro menti, un dolore inconffessabile rimasto fermo appena al di sotto della coscienza, a galleggiare nei loro occhi.

E a sporcare la sua anima già lercia, la colpa di aver salvato la vita a Lucius Malfoy, Schiantandolo un istante prima che Andromeda lo colpisse.

Era stato un gesto istintivo, non era riuscito a rimanere fermo a guardarlo morire, a causa del legame affettivo che ancora lo univa ai Malfoy. La sua lealtà per l'Ordine non era riuscito a sopirlo.                                   

"Severus," venne distolto dai suoi pensieri. "Il tuo arrivo è stato... provvidenziale." Lucius lo guardò in maniera strana, come se provasse fastidio nel capire di dovergli la vita. "Comunque sia, per quale motivo mi cercavi?"

"I Lupin," disse asciutto. "I Ghermidori li hanno catturati, sono ad Azkaban."

 

***

Le inferriate della loro cella vennero aperte con un colpo di bacchetta; all'interno, due ombre in divisa accucciate in un angolo.

Remus fu spinto dentro per primo, con un Teddy ancora insonnolito aggrappato al collo.

Varcata la soglia, si voltò indietro giusto in tempo per vedere Tonks venire trattenuta per i capelli da Greyback, che gli ghignò in faccia attraverso le sbarre riapparse al loro posto promettendogli il peggio.

Remus fece per gettarsi contro di esse, mosso da una rabbia folle, cieca e bugiarda, che gli fece credere di poterle abbattere a spallate e in un attimo sarebbe stato da lei.

L'avrebbe salvata... poi Teddy scoppiò a piangere, tendendo le manine verso la mamma e riportandolo con prepotenza alla ragione.

Il bimbo divenne paonazzo fino alla punta dei capelli, strangolandosi di singhiozzi. Remus, immobile e del tutto impotente, non fece nulla per calmarlo, gli occhi incollati alla schiena del lupo mannaro che trascinava la donna che amava contro la parete opposta.

Non poteva vederla, il corpo massiccio del fottuto porco la nascondeva completamente, ma la sentiva lottare e avrebbe voluto strapparsi la carne di dosso per riuscire a passare tra le sbarre e salvarla.

Stava scoppiando: c'era una guerra dentro il suo corpo e doveva _urlarepicchiaremordere_ , buttarla fuori! Ma non poteva sfogarsi in alcun modo, non poteva permettersi di dare di matto inutilmente. Doveva trattenersi per Teddy.

"Teddy, Teddy," ripeté al suo bimbo, tappandogli le orecchie e gli occhi con una mano e tirandosi i capelli fino a lacrimare per il dolore con l'altra.

Quando Greyback ebbe finito, si premurò di immobilizzarlo con un colpo di bacchetta prima di buttare dentro Tonks che, con il viso sporco del sangue del mannaro e lo sguardo vacuo, cadde per terra ai suoi piedi senza un lamento.

"Che ti avevo promesso, Remus? E lei lo voleva, oh, la tua puttanella lo voleva!" gli zaffò in faccia il mostro, il naso rotto storto e sanguinante che rendeva ancora più grottesco il suo muso.

Richiuse la cella lentamente, gustandosi ancora il corpo mezzo svestito di Tonks, contando le impronte insanguinate che le aveva lasciato addosso.

Solo quando il clangore metallico delle sbarre gli assicurò che erano ben chiuse, si decise a sciogliere l'incantesimo che aveva impedito a Remus di volargli addosso e appenderlo per le palle a tre metri da terra.

"Malfoy non se la prenderà se ho provato la merce in anticipo, a lui basta che non sciupo le streghe Purosangue, anche se traditrici del loro sangue. Teme che io possa ingravidarle: dopo quello che hai fatto alla tua puttana a quelli è venuta la fobia di nuovi ibridi."

Remus digrignò i denti: sapeva che se si fosse limitato a stringerli avrebbe finito con lo sbriciolarli e, aprendo la bocca, gli sarebbero piovuti fuori in minute schegge d'ossa. Osservò Greyback attraverso le sbarre e poi le sbarre stesse e capì di aver già perso troppo tempo pensando a come farlo a pezzi. Uno povero come lui non poteva permettersi di sprecare nulla, soprattutto se non sapeva se ne avrebbe avuto ancora. Gli serviva tempo, per Tonks.

Si concentrò su di lei, rimettendole a posto i vestiti e conducendola sopra al pagliericcio che fungeva da letto. L'abbracciò con Teddy tra di loro: nulla esisteva più al di là dei loro corpi, accoccolati come animali in una stalla.

Non sentì i Ghermidori andarsene, l'orecchio teso a percepire il respiro stentato di Tonks, abbandonata senza forze tra le sue braccia. Senza il suo sostegno si sarebbe accasciata a terra.

"Remus, non chiedermi nulla," gli disse dopo un po' con una voce da spezzare il cuore; a lui, che aspettava solo di poterla ascoltare.

"Dora..."

"Mai. Promettimelo!"

Remus chiuse gli occhi, affogandoli nei suoi capelli di una brutta tonalità di grigio. "Mai," promise. "Mai più."

 

***

Ci si sarebbe aspettato che Azkaban fosse stipata di Babbani, ma non era così. Rinchiudere tutti i Babbani avrebbe significato svuotare il mondo rendendolo un'unica, infinita prigione.

Quelli di loro che collaboravano con il nuovo Ministro Unico della Gran Bretagna potevano rimanere al loro posto. Gli altri venivano semplicemente uccisi per il divertimento dei Mangiamorte: gatti con il topo, che giocavano con il cibo prima di finirlo, per poi liberarsene come immondizia.

Chiusi nel loro dolore, Remus e Tonks ancora non avevano prestato la minima attenzione alle persone con cui dividevano la cella.

Era ormai calata la notte, quando una voce chiese a Remus:

"Quanti anni hai?"

Alzò il viso: Tonks e Teddy dormivano nella culla delle sue braccia un sonno agitato, che sembrava stancarli più che dare loro tregua. Erano così magri e pallidi. Non era mai stato capace di prendersi cura di loro come si deve.

"Trentanove," rispose dopo una lunga pausa.

"Pensavo di meno."

"Non è vero."

Ginny Weasley si accertò che il padre stesse dormendo, prima di rispondere:

"Da quando sono morti Ron, Fred e... e Harry... e... beh... tutti mi sembrano più giovani di quel che sono," tirò un lungo respiro, aggrottando un poco la fronte. "Più giovani di me."

Remus distolse lo sguardo dal suo viso, in silenzio.

Cosa poteva dirle?

Ricordava la battaglia di Hogwarts, Harry che si era trovato con due bacchette tra le mani, ma incapace di uccidere, aveva concesso nell'esitazione il tempo a Voldemort di strappare la bacchetta a un cadavere e colpirlo a morte.

Erano tutti impegnati a combattere, ma avevano visto, malgrado tutto, lo avevano visto cadere.

Ron e Hermione erano stati subito catturati e giustiziati, prima ancora che la battaglia avesse fine.

Ci era voluto del tempo per riorganizzare quello che rimaneva dell'Ordine della Fenice e nella confusione venivano presi e uccisi come mosche, una carneficina che non aveva ancora rallentato la sua corsa.

"Da quanto siete qui?" le chiese.

"Siamo stati catturati stamattina, assieme ad Andromeda."

Nel sonno, Tonks teneva i pugni chiusi tra le gambe e Remus glieli prese, cercando di scioglierli per poter intrecciare le dita con le sue.

"E lei dove..."

"A Villa Malfoy, credo. Uno dei Ghermidori che ci hanno preso ha detto che le istruzioni di Tu Sai Chi riguardo il destino dei traditori del loro sangue sono cambiate. I Purosangue sono quasi estinti e vuole... lui vuole..." Ginny non era una ragazza timida, ma arrossì violentemente, cosa che non presagiva nulla di buono. "Vuole farci _riprodurre_. Quanti anni ha, Andromeda?" aggiunse subito dopo troppo frettolosamente.

Sicuramente era in pensiero anche per sua madre: Molly non se ne sarebbe stata certo con le mani in mano ad aspettare notizie del marito e della figlia. Aveva già perso più di quanto chiunque potesse tollerare.

Alla fine era quello il grande Signore Oscuro? Ragionava come quella lurida bestia di Greyback, tale e quale a lui!

"Forse non l'hanno uccisa, può ancora avere figli," mormorò, senza riuscire a decidere quale delle due opzioni fosse più agghiacciante.

"Mamma..." chiamò Tonks, muovendosi contro di lui con le mani che tornavano a serrarsi come tagliole.

Remus cercò il suo viso nel buio.

"Lei... non c'è. Ma ci sono io," provò a confortarla. Non ottenne risposta e la cosa lo spaventò. "Cosa hai sentito?"

"La mia mamma..." disse lei con la voce bagnata di lacrime.

Il silenzio che ne seguì fu lungo, scandito da singhiozzi muti, sussulti che Remus cercava di renderle meno dolorosi accarezzandola dolcemente.

Ginny, l'amica che Tonks divertiva con le sue buffe trasformazioni in quella che sembrava una vita fa, china su di lei le ripeteva:

"Mi dispiace," con la voglia di piangere nella voce.

"Non fa niente," li aveva rassicurati Tonks alla fine. "Ho capito. Ho chiuso i rubinetti, ora la mamma sta bene, è tra le braccia di papà, lo so."

In guerra non c'era molto tempo, neppure per piangere i morti, neppure per la propria madre.

"Come stai?" non riuscì a impedirsi di chiederle Remus, pur sapendo quanto fosse stupida la sua domanda.

"Va tutto bene."

"Non è vero," la riprese dolcemente. "Lo so... parli come me."

"Tu non puoi capire..."

"Sì, parli proprio come me."

Vide i suoi occhi brillare nell'oscurità.

"È vero," realizzò. "Avevi ragione a parlare così."

Remus pensò che era terribile che lei ora potesse capirlo. Terribile.

 


	3. 3

Quando arrivarono davanti alla loro cella, il piccolo Lupin stava gattonando sul pavimento di pietra con indosso una camiciola azzurra e il fondoschiena fasciato da quelle che sembravano pezze. Severus spostò lo sguardo sul Lupin adulto che dormiva contro la parete, la testa  abbandonata sulla spalla di una curiosamente apatica Tonks e sulle prime si chiese perché i vestiti di lui fossero a brandelli.

Poi comprese, aveva strappato in strisce parte della sua casacca da carcerato, adattandola a pannolini di fortuna. Ovviamente il moccioso era troppo piccolo per usare il secchio che fungeva da latrina.

Osservò il bambino mettersi seduto per studiare la sporcizia che gli era rimasta appiccicata alle manine, con la serietà di un alchimista che osservava una provetta.

Arthur Weasley lo raggiunse a gattoni, mostrandogli un oggetto e rivolgendosi a lui come gli adulti fanno con i bambini piccoli: con una vocetta dolce.

Severus aveva sempre provato fastidio le poche volte che il moccioso gli si era avvicinato e non perché sbavava, non per il pannolino sporco o per gli strilli acuti di cui non mancava mai di lamentarsi, ma perché lo urtava l'idea di essere stato anche lui un neonato. Vedersi riflesso in quell'affarino gli risultava insopportabile.

Ma, ascoltando Weasley, capì con un certo sollievo di essersi sbagliato. Non aveva mai avuto l'età di Teddy, dato che era certo che suo padre non gli si fosse mai rivolto in quel modo.

"Vedi?" gli stava dicendo. "Questa è una _spina_ , sì, sì, una s-p-i-n-a, ti piace, eh? di quelle a tre gambe messe in fila," con la mano libera fece camminare tre dita lungo la gamba rosea del bimbo, che rise per il solletico. "Le spine servono per l' _ecletticità._ Le case dei Babbani sono tuuutte affollate di spine,"  il suo sguardo sognante si alzò sopra la testa del moccioso e finalmente notò la loro presenza.

Lasciò subito cadere l'amato oggetto, prendendo il piccolo Lupin in braccio e portandolo in fondo alla stanza, come se quello potesse bastare a metterlo al sicuro.

Fu in quel momento che Tonks si riscosse, allargando le braccia verso il figlio che le venne subito restituito.

"Grazie, Arthur, sei un grande!" esclamò e per qualche motivo che gli sfuggiva, sia l'uomo che la giovane Weasley sembrarono sorpresi nel sentirla parlare.

In genere era una sfida riuscire a farla stare zitta.

Lupin - forse allertato dal suo istinto da animale - si svegliò trasalendo e il suo primo pensiero fu per la moglie, che strinse a sé, mettendosi davanti a lei dando loro la schiena.

"Mocciosa, vieni qui!" le ordinò Bellatrix, mentre Severus cercava un espediente per trarli in salvo.

"Io non ti lascio," chiarì Lupin alla moglie, come se potesse servire a qualcosa sprecare fiato per dire quell'inutilità.

"Neanche io ti lascio, Remus," rispose lei, dimostrando che il loro livello intellettivo era ugualmente mediocre. "Ma non starò mai più ad aspettare che qualcuno venga a prendermi, voglio essere io ad andargli incontro."

Bellatrix fece un verso disgustato, la bacchetta levata in aria.

"Siete ripugnanti, tu e quella bestia!"

"Ti prego, Remus. Tu mi puoi capire."

Il licantropo la lasciò andare con una lentezza e una riluttanza tale che Severus stesso sentì pesare il suo strazio nello stomaco, come nausea.

"Ah?" chiese Teddy, affidato alle braccia del padre.

Tonks andò loro incontro, lo sguardo minaccioso e quegli occhi scuri... scuri come quelli della zia, che continuava a scrutarla da sotto le palpebre pesanti con assoluto disprezzo.

"Il Ministro della Magia in persona si è scomodato per occuparsi di noi, quale onore!"

Tonks si era rivolta a Lucius, che alle spalle della cognata si puliva distrattamente una manica del mantello, guardandosi attorno preoccupato che la sporcizia di quel luogo potesse contaminarlo.

"Ministro Unico della Gran Bretagna," la corresse con un evidente disinteresse per la sua persona.

Bellatrix, ignorando entrambi, prese la mira puntando al cuore della nipote.

"Chiederò al Signore Oscuro il permesso di finirti!" esclamò con grande orgoglio.

"Fatta fuori da _te_? No. Non è sufficiente."

L'altra donna prese immediatamente fuoco.

"Come... osi!"

"Voglio che sia _lui_ a farlo, voglio proprio vedere se ha le palle di toccare un'altra madre!" le urlò contro Tonks, e suo figlio iniziò a battere le manine con entusiasmo in un applauso surreale.

A Severus dolse il petto.

 _"Lily,"_ pensò.

Era come avere Lily davanti a sé.

"Il Signore Oscuro arriverà presto e tu ti inchinerai davanti a lui, mocciosa, bacerai i piedi del mago più potente e più coraggioso del mondo!"

Lucius finalmente si decise ad intervenire. A Severus il berciare di quella pazza procurava un'emicrania tale da far increspare come acqua al vento l'immagine di Lily che la sua mente aveva sostituito a quella di Tonks.

"Con calma, con calma," disse con la sua voce strascicata. "Il nostro Signore ci raggiungerà presto."

Severus non lasciò trasparire lo stupore che lo colse e che intorbidì definitivamente quel poco di Lily che era riuscito a trattenere davanti agli occhi.

"Non ne ero stato informato... scomodare il Signore Oscuro per _loro_?"

"Per loro? Oh, no."

Bellatrix modificò il tiro della bacchetta, che finì puntata contro il petto di Severus.

Il senso di trionfo le allargò le labbra in un sorriso perfido.

"Come pensate che abbiamo fatto a trovare la vostra tana?" chiese Lucius ai Lupin.

"Colpo di fortuna, coincidenze... ci sono molti sinonimi per definire la vostra incapacità," gli sorrise Lupin, con una gentilezza tanto ben recitata da risultare credibile.

Fare danni e insultare facendo credere alle sue vittime di essersi sbagliati con la sua aria innocente, era uno dei rari talenti che Severus non poteva fingere che Lupin non possedesse.

"Ora basta!" sibilò Lucius. "Non è stato il caso! È stato il Tabù!"

"Nessuno di noi ha pronunciato..."

"Il Signore Oscuro, con il mio indispensabile contributo, ne ha istituiti di nuovi. Siamo stati per un anno ad Hogwarts assieme, Lupin, e anche se voi stupidi Malandrini eravate ancora dei poppanti, tutti vi conoscevano. Voi e i vostri soprannomi. Sapevo che prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe rispolverato le vecchie abitudini."

Severus capì, quando aveva chiamato Lupin ‘Lunastorta' davanti all'ospedale Babbano, aveva richiamato i Ghermidori. Era stato tenuto all'oscuro di tutto.

"So cosa stai pensando, Severus," lo pungolò Lucius.

"Ne dubito fortemente."

"Credi sul serio che saremmo stati tanto stupidi da fidarci nuovamente di te?"

"Tu, sì."

Lucius era una delle pochissime persone a cui aveva risparmiato il suo sarcasmo, ma per fortuna era ancora in tempo per rimediare all'errore.

Quell'ingrato aveva già dimenticato che gli aveva salvato la vita.

Sopravvissuto al morso di Nagini, Severus aveva trascorso la convalescenza nel sospetto del Signore Oscuro, la cui certezza sulla sua lealtà era vacillata dopo le rivelazioni che Potter gli aveva fatto durante lo scontro che l'aveva condotto alla vittoria.

Si era illuso di essere riuscito ad ingannarlo, Severus vedeva che _desiderava_ credergli... non per affetto, ovviamente, ma per dimostrare di aver avuto ragione lui, che Potter si era sbagliato.

Lucius rise con arroganza.

"Sarei io, lo stupido? Siete voi ibridi, Mezzosangue e traditori che continuate a sbagliare, e sbagliare e sbagliare. Non ne siete mai sazi! Lupin, vieni qui!" ordinò.

"E tu cosa mi dai, in cambio?" gli rispose sfacciatamente quello, dopo un rapido sguardo a Severus.

"Sudicio pezzente! Mi devi rispetto, voi siete stati sconfitti!"

"La sconfitta non è una vergogna, la vergogna è solo vostra!"

Lupin era balzato in piedi senza muovere un passo, al contrario di Lucius che, intimorito, era prontamente indietreggiato.

Ma quando riprese la parola finse che il proprio coraggio non fosse vacillato affatto:

"Cinque Babbani innocenti sono morti, perché tu o Severus avete ucciso Selwyn all'interno dell'ospedale Babbano dove ti avevano portato. Ricordatelo, Lupin! Li abbiamo giustiziati a causa vostra!"

Bellatrix non commentò, puntò direttamente la bacchetta su Lupin e con un incantesimo lo trascinò accanto alla moglie.

"Con le bestie non si discute, si schiocca la frusta," derise con gusto il mannaro, dimentica di tutto il resto.

La sua distrazione fu sufficiente: Severus, libero dalla minaccia della sua bacchetta, con un sol colpo disarmò sia lei che Lucius, lanciando le loro armi ai Lupin.

La rabbia di Bellatrix non ebbe tempo di esplodere. Come promesso, il Signore Oscuro si Materializzò tra di loro.

Non ci furono occhiate d'intesa, ma un pensiero condiviso. Tre bacchette furono puntate su di lui e il temporale di luci verdi rese l'aria dell'angusto corridoio accecante.

 

***

L'avevano colpito, Remus non poteva crederci. Neppure la morte di quei Babbani innocenti, uccisi a causa sua, riusciva a cancellare la sua gioia. Soffriva per loro, sì, ma non abbastanza; avrebbe avuto tempo più in là, e allora avrebbe pagato.

Tonks gli saltò al collo e solo in quel momento si rese conto di aver combattuto con Teddy tra le braccia.

Malfoy aveva ragione, quanti errori...

E non erano ancora finiti.

"Io non posso morire," una voce profonda, un tono di scherno.

Voldemort aveva ancora la bacchetta tra le mani lunghe e ossute e colpire Severus gli costò un impercettibile movimento del polso, un attimo.

Davanti all'ennesimo compagno ucciso, con ancora il fiato corto per la perdita di Andromeda e un bimbo tra le braccia da difendere, Remus sentì mancare l'aria. Lui e Tonks condussero una battaglia che non durò a lungo, verso una sconfitta inevitabile. Feriti all'inverosimile nel corpo e nell'anima, non avevano potuto fare di più.

"Lasci che sia io a finirli, mio Signore!" pregò Bellatrix, piegandosi con desiderio verso Voldemort.

"No. Tu porterai immediatamente i Weasley a Villa Malfoy," ordinò lui perentorio.

"In quanto a te e tuo figlio," continuò, rivolgendosi affabilmente a Tonks. "Ci penserà il lupo mannaro che hai _sposato_ a sopprimervi. Alla prossima luna piena, userà come calice il vostro cranio, dopo averlo aperto con le sue zanne," il suo sguardo si spostò su Remus. "E dopo che avrà svolto il suo compito, forse concederò anche a lui di perire.

Ringraziami, lupo mannaro! Tu non hai dato la vita a tuo figlio, gliel'hai inflitta! Ti sto mettendo nella condizione di dargli l'unica cosa di valore che è in tuo potere offrirgli: la morte."

Remus si guardò attorno e i muri gli si chiusero addosso. Sapeva che non c'erano vie di fuga, lui e Arthur le avevano cercate senza successo nei lassi di tempo in cui i Dissennatori abbandonavano la guardia alla loro cella, i musi ciechi rivolti verso altri prigionieri.

Boccheggiò, soffocandosi di paura. Erano in trappola, intrappolati assieme a lui.

"Tu non stai bene," osservò con distacco Voldemort, un sorriso ironico appena accennato a increspargli il volto serpentesco.

"Staremo bene," ribatté Tonks, attirando il capo di Remus su una spalla.

Lui sentì la manina umida di saliva di Teddy prendergli un orecchio.

Preda della disperazione, senza più capire quel che faceva, baciò moglie e figlio sul viso: guance, naso, fronte.

Tra pochi notti, senza più labbra per baciare, la sua bocca si sarebbe aperta nuovamente su di loro. Li avrebbe uccisi.

"Tu, _mai_!" gli urlò Tonks, cercando di riportarlo indietro dall'inferno dove era precipitato. Aveva altro da dirgli, lo supplicava di ascoltarlo.

E tremava, tremavano assieme, spaventandosi a vicenda, spaventando Teddy.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita di adulto, la disperazione che provava non trovò sfogo nella rabbia, lasciando il posto alle lacrime.

Iniziò a singhiozzare forte e non gli importava di far rumore, né di essere visto in quello stato.

Piangeva a viso aperto e senza freni, piangeva da quanto sentiva male per quello che avrebbe fatto.

 


End file.
